


The Final Round

by Myrrlhe



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, i got emotionally broken after ep 11 so i wrote even more angst, im still upset, munakata's not really there but he's always in juzo's mind so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrrlhe/pseuds/Myrrlhe
Summary: The last moments of Juzo Sakakura, starting from the entrance to the power room.





	

"He thought I was despair, huh? That's a hell of a joke..." I moved my way past the damn bear-faced door, hand to the wall. As if someone heard my line, I tripped, colliding backfirst to the nearest wall. I winced, breath rattling against my throat. I didn't even have to look down to know that my shoulder wound was wide open, blood spreading my already soaked shirt. Again the bear leered at me, this time from a portrait. Normally, I would have ripped the smug bastard off the wall, with a good stomp or two. I didn't though, not just entirely because of my injuries, but because I really deserved it.

"This is what I get for letting Enoshima run away." I could almost hear the snide giggle next to my ear, along with the splish splash of the rain. The piercing laughter. The crushing humiliation and the unwashable sticky guilt. The guilt expecially, growing until it wrapped around my entire body, slowly suffocating me til I could barely breathe.

I picked myself up somehow, and managed to heave open the adjacent door. Rows of breakers hummed within the dark room, the green lights indicating they were running.

"I guess I'm really one of them too." I cracked a bitter smile. "A goody two shoes..." If old me had seen this, he'd probably laugh. Who would have thought that the unbreakable champion of the ring would be a Mr. Nice Guy...? What a hoot. With a roar, I grasped the first lever, pulling my entire weight on it. A slow somber tick echoed as the first breaker turned off, the bright green flickering to emergency red. One down. Time for the next round.

It felt like forever, inching over to the next lever, straining to even grab it let alone pull it. Time hazed into a blur of pain and red, the creaks of the pulled levers slurring into a high pitched screeching. Sweat dripped, mingling with the pooling red. At this point I'd already lost count of how many I managed to shut off. I wasn't going to look behind me to check though. There just wasn't enough time. I had to do this. I've already failed so much...

I'd made a promise.

After what seemed like forever, I stopped in front of the remaining breakers,with all but two of the blinking lights left. My body was already well past its limit, icy numbness spreading through its veins. The only part where I could feel was my 'good' arm, which felt coated with molten lead. At least I could feel it. I don't think I could have bared losing both of my arms. Not that it mattered anymore, with half of my blood staining the floor and walls. It took everything to reach the handle, muscles feeeling like they'd burst at any moment. Barely managing to grasp it, I pulled, my joints and the lever screaming in unison.

Fully kneeling on the ground, I gasped for breath. It had gone from cold numbness to just frozen, the stump of my left hand expecially like an ice block. Vision was also on its last legs, the one green light cutting through the spreading splotches of black and red. 'Why can't you get me?' It jeered. 'I'm right here.'

I grit my teeth. I've had enough of things I couldn't reach. Like Makoto Naegi. Like Junko Enoshima.

Like Kyosuke.

'Kyosuke...' The word rested there on my tongue, refreshing, tantalizing, agonizing. His face cut through the darkness, the same one I'd taken a peek at so many times. The smoothly combed hair, the gentle cool eyes, the slight curves of his lips...

I turned my head to the last lever, legs supporting my weight with newfound strength. Eyes focused on the light, I stretched out my arm one last painful time.

"Even though I was abandoned..." I growled, my heart throbbing with intensity I've never felt before. A smile crept up my face as the last of his' lingered in front of my eyes. When was the last time I smiled like that? I couldn't remember..."I still want him to live." With my fingers wrapped firmly around the metal bar, I pulled down. With a final click, the green switched to red. I've...I've done it. Finally managed to do something right for once. Take that you damn drunk.

Cold...So cold...

"Kyo...Su..Ke..." With the last of my breath, I gasped out his name. "I..." It was no use. Even to my final moments I still couldn't say those words out loud...I really was pathetic. If only I managed to say it way back then...But it was too late.

'Sakakura.' With the world swamped in a swirl of dark and red, I felt his precense. Standing calmly in his iron-pressed suit, with not a single hair out of place. Going down on one knee, he placed a white hand on my bloodstained shoulder. I shivered from the touch. It didn't really matter if it was real or not, not when he was looking at me with those gentle eyes.

'You must be so tired. Rest, I'll take everything from here.'

Typical Munakata...Always shouldering all the responsibility himself.

But...This time I'll let it happen...Just once.

I closed my eyes, one hand resting on the pulled lever and the smile still on my face.

And rest.

.


End file.
